Downfall
by Xterminater
Summary: The Day We All Feared Has Come. (Rated for Violence, Lanuguage, Gore)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**_ USMC Air Base Whiskey, Phoenix Arizona, _

_Cpt. James Styles, Callsign Spectre 1-5, 0615 hours, May _

_2__nd__ 2047._ I sat staring out the window in the mess hall at

the rising sun as it crested over the hills in the distance

while my thoughts wandered back to nearly a year ago on

the USS Colossus when we were sent out because of a

distress call from another carrier it was expected to be a

simple mission until we got there and found only three

rafts of survivors and the wreck of the carrier sinking into

the ocean, what really got to me that day was my brother

had been on that carrier but he wasn`t in any of the rafts

but we did find his body entangled in twisted pipes about

a half mile from the wreck I`ve never been the same since

I`m constantly worried especially because TDC have

shown increased aggression towards our country I just

hope it doesn`t go down the drain like it did a couple

decades ago the good news though is we got all of NATO

along with Russia and China backing us if TDC does try

anything I have no doubt we`ll kick there butts right back

into the Triangle. Just then someone starts shaking my

shoulder I turn and see my lieutenant with a very somber

expression on his face "Captain Styles I need you and

your crew to report to the briefing room immediately" he

said before walking away briskly so I sigh and get up then

walk down the hall to the east barracks to our room and

stick my head in and notice my crew just finishing

breakfast "hey guys Lieutenant Strong wants us in the

briefing room now" before stepping aside while my men

rush out still trying to get dressed, after another thirty

seconds they finally finish and we begin to walk towards

the briefing room we a notice comes over the loudspeaker

"all air crews to the briefing room now!" then I look at

my men and we break out running to the briefing room

which is only a couple halls down and were quickly

joined by Spectre groups 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, and 1-4 then

someone yells "what`s going on Captain" I look at him "

not sure we`ll find out when we get to the briefing room"

I reply back. We reached the briefing room a minute later

with most of us including me out of breath but when we

looked around at the numerous monitors around the room

all of our hearts skipped a beat all of the monitors had

displays of major coast cities all of which were in flames

"what the hell happed" someone shouted from the back of

the group and that`s when the Lieutenant spoke "It`s a full

scale invasion on both coasts and it`s been confirmed as

TDC they`re knocking everything out power, water,

emergency services, local police and military units are

already in the thick of it but they need air support so get

to your birds and get going" I looked at my men before

running for the nearest door to the airfield along with

every other combat group in the building, as soon as I

knocked open the door to the airfield it was chaos as

bullets started flying at us because unbeknownst to us

hostile paratroopers had breached he airfield and where

knocking out any bird in the open so I turned to a security

trooper "I need cover to get to my bird alright" he turned

quickly "copy that" before speaking into the radio "all

Lima units this is Lima 1-1 the pilots need cover to their

birds over" then nodded at me before resuming firing

"alright let`s go" before running towards my bird with my

three men behind me luckily it was only about three

hundred feet from our position easy unless you`ve got

bullets and grenades flying everywhere, I was so

desperate I started taking ten foot jump strides as I drew

my P228 and dropped a couple hostiles before sliding the

last ten feet my crew right behind me and jumping into

my seat and gunning the turbojets while my co-pilot took

his seat and my gunners took theirs and I started easing

the Vtol into the air while bullets started pinging off then

my co-pilot yelled "RPG!" and I banked just in time to

see a rocket soar past followed by two more "hundreds

just died today sir" he remarked "well I don`t plan on

being one of them anytime soon" I replied back before

turning west towards Los Angeles fully intent of giving

these TDC goons a heck of a butt stomping.** Authors **

**Note: Hey guys Xterminater here I know a lot of you **

**are probably wondering why I haven`t been posting **

**too much lately so I figured I`d let you know (A): I **

**moved just over a month ago and I `m still working **

**things out because it`s been rather stressful so much so **

**in fact I`m not sleeping normally. (B): I`ve had several **

**important appointments in the last three weeks, one to **

**get a very stubborn tooth removed (by stubborn I **

**mean it`s been loose for two years), another to get new **

**glasses (turns out the last ones I got were the wrong **

**prescription so my vision got more messed up). (C): I **

**may be posting a bit more frequently because I **

**probably won`t be back in school till after Christmas **

**(to all you jealous people right now it`s not as fun as **

**you might think it gets boring after a while) (D): Some **

**of you also might be asking why isn`t Chp. 2 of **

**Redemption up yet, that`s because my darling co-**

**author XDioxideX agreed to do collaborative **

**chapters (meaning I write one, and then she rights one **

**for those of you who don`t know what I mean) and **

**unfortunately she hasn`t had much time to write **

**because she`s got things going on (unlike some of you **

**internet gremlins), and because of this I`m putting **

**Redemption on hold until further notice (don`t go **

**blaming me or her it`s not our fault we`re just writers **

**and if you do don`t think we won`t notice) **

**besides sometimes waiting for something makes it all **

**the more better (trust me I just read Chp. 2 for Time **

**of Dying which is a story I requested she write which I **

**have waited to read for a couple months and it was **

**twice as good as if I`d read it a month before), as usual **

**near the end I`m going to give a great big shoutout to **

**my darling co-author for giving her very honest **

**opinion on what I should do for future stories, and for **

**letting me know things were going on with her life that **

**were interfering with her writing so I didn`t go and **

**put unrealistic expectations on her, also for somehow **

**being able to cheer me up no matter how crappy my **

**day went (to this day I don`t know how you do it so **

**please don`t stop) anyway that`s all the time I`ve got **

**until next time (oh and never forget my new favorite **

**saying Deeds, Not Words) Xterminater out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

[06:15 AM 2/5/2047…]

[Password…]

[Password Accepted…]

[Recovering Security Logs…]

[Error Encryption Invalid…]

[Warning Virus Detected…]

[Attempting to Shutdown…]

[Failure…]

[Warning Main Security Hardware Override…]

[Main Security Disabled…]

[Initializing Backup Security Protocol…]

[Warning Backup Security Override…]

[Backup Security Offline…]

[Initializing System Reboot…]

[Satellite Control Offline…]

[Security Barriers Offline…]

[Security Doors Offline…]

[Armory Locks Offline…]

[Emergency Communications Offline…]

[Warning System Override…]

[Turret Control Directed to Unknown Encryption…]

[Drone Control Directed to Unknown Encryption…]

[Radar Detection Offline…]

[Main Power Grid Offline…]

[Backup Power Grid Offline…]

[Initializing Emergency Generator…]

[AA Missiles Directed to Unknown Encryption…]

[Outer Defense Grid Offline…]

[Security Cameras Offline…]

[Water Pumps Offline…]

[Backup Generator Offline…]

[Initializing Backup Power Unit…]

[Warning Reactor Cores A-D Offline…]

[Warning Reactor Control Offline…]

[Warning Red Alert Reactor Malfunction…]

[Phase 2 Files Directed to Unknown Source…]

[Warning Backup Power Unit Failure…]

[System Offline…], "Alright the grids down boys time to

go to work" I said before nodding to the pilot who

quickly pressed a button and lowered the rear ramp of our

Vtol greeting us to a front row seat as several fighters

soared below and opened fire shredding half a dozen

aircraft and the crews attending to them then I turned to

my men "we have our objectives lets get it done" before

turning around as another wave of fighters passed

underneath us "time on target 10 seconds" the pilot called

over comms so I picked up my helmet and slid it over my

head before picking up my Badger SMG and chambering

the lethal 4.8mm rounds "Lynx 3-7 cleared for HALO"

the pilot shouted so I turned nodded and leapt out of the

aircraft. I was glad to have my helmet at that moment

because I could feel the air buffeting me around and knew

what could`ve happened if I didn`t have a helmet

otherwise the descent and short and sweet when my

altimeter hit two hundred and fifty feet I called over

comms "deploy wings" before pressing a button on my

tacpad and deploying my set of air wings which were like

jetpacks only they used fans to compress and direct air so

as to be able to lift four hundred pounds for long periods

of time meaning my one hundred and eighty five pounds

counting gear was nothing no sooner had that thought

gone through my head I noticed the deck coming really

close so I pulled and hovered to ten feet then disengaged

and landed on the deck with a jarring thud, then as I shed

the air wings I noticed my team landing as well before

shedding their air wings and that`s when the bullets

started flying around us so I quickly dove behind a

destroyed F42 and motioned my team to do they same

then I poked my head out to survey the situation "three

men third deck landing looks like two M6`s and one TAC

50 put em down" I yelled over comms before popping up

and taking aim on the sniper who was the biggest threat

and pulled the trigger sending ten rounds his way all of

which impacted his chest ripping it to pieces before he fell

of the landing and crashed into a burning plane. His two

companions opened up on me but I was already behind

cover when they did so but they were to then a voice

came over comms "Lynx 3-7 this is Sparta 5-5 standing

by for tasking" I smiled to myself before replying "Sparta

5-5 this is Lynx 3-7 request provide armed overwatch" I

then waited a second "Wilco be advised I`m lighting these

suckers up" followed by the sound of twin 30mm

autocannons opening up on the landing tearing it into

flaming pieces "all right guys lets go" I yelled before

sprinting across the flight deck while bits of exploding

planes crashed all around me and friendly aircraft soared

overhead sometimes of fifteen feet of deck, then a yell

came over comms "This is Sparta 5-5 I`ve got rockets on

the top bridge and…dammit I`m hit" I looked up to see to

rockets hit the gunship knocking it about "Lynx 3-7 be

advised keep an eye on high places one more hit like that

and I`m toast" I swiftly glanced around before replying

"copy that Sparta 5-5 we`ll make it work over" before

continuing to run towards the tower entrance then I saw a

hostile aiming a guided rocket at Sparta 5-5 and without

remorse I aimed and fired at his head putting five rounds

into it knocking him backwards and sending the launcher

flying where it landed ten feet to my right "Lynx 3-7this

is Sparta 5-5 thanks for the save I`ll own you a drink

when this is…shit" I turned in time to see a volley of

rockets slam into the gunship blowing it apart and sending

bit of it crashing into the conning tower then another

voice came over the comm. "All units be advised A10`s

have entered your airspace take them out" so I turned

frantically and dove for the launcher as the A10 started to

turn for a second run. I landed roughly and felt pain zip

up my back but I had no time to think about it I grabbed

the launcher and aimed at Sparta 5-5`s killer and waited

for the right moment just then the plane turned bearing

down on me and then I heard the beep to signify a lock

had been made and then I fired and watched as the white

trail left the tube and headed for the A10 but then he

banked and fired a volley of flares and I watched the

rocket veer towards the flare and then miss before

screaming straight into the A10 blowing it to pieces, I was

about to celebrate when I heard a screeching like

snapping metal and I looked up to see the conning tower

along with half of the bridge collapsing and I heard my

squadmate "oh fuck….run!" and I did heading for the

open flight deck while more explosions rocked the carrier

then I turned just momentarily to see a piece of the

conning tower falling towards me and all that I got out

was "son of a…" before I felt a searing pain for just a

fraction of a second then everything went black. **Authors **

**Note: Hey guys Xterminater here remember how I **

**said I might be uploading a bit more well here you go **

**Chapter 2 of Downfall is up also I figured since I **

**decided on a slightly different format I`ll update you **

**guys, (A): The format will work something like this **

**(unless I change my mind which I have a bad habit of **

**doing rest assured I`m working on it) every odd **

**numbered chapter will follow an American and every **

**even numbered chapter will follow a TDC soldier **

**(which reminds me I`m accepting OC`s for **

**Redemption some of which I may put into this story **

**for a bit of background they can be for either side **

**doesn`t matter) now if you don`t like the newer format **

**I`m trying (it`s only for this story not or Redemption) **

**please let me know in reviews or PM`s same goes for if **

**you do like this format. (B): This story isn`t going to **

**be super long I you want a super long one you`ll have **

**to wait until I get Redemption going again for those of **

**you who skipped chapter one (shame on you) I put **

**Redemption on hold because it`s a collaborative **

**story between me and my darling co-author **

**XDioxideX (I recommend reading some of her stuff **

**because it`s rather good) and she hasn`t had time to **

**write lately (and I don`t want to break her heart and **

**do Chp 2 for Redemption when I agreed she could) so **

**it`ll be on hold until further notice. (C): I don`t know **

**why I haven`t mentioned this earlier but please don`t **

**skip chapters (don`t think I don`t know I check the **

**views for every chapter and it hurts me to see only one **

**person read say Chp 3 of a story yet 20 people read **

**Chp. 1) and if this unfortunate trend continues I`ll **

**stop posting until I see fit, or until my darling co-**

**author convinces me to do something. (D): If you have **

**any questions or comments be they negative or **

**positive but don`t want to contact me (I don`t know **

**why it`s not like I`ll blow up on you for making a **

**suggestion my co-author will vouch for me) then **

**please contact my co-author (I`d put her profile link in **

**this but it`s 11:40pm as I write this and I`m too tired **

**to remember anything) and I`m pretty sure she`d be **

**happy to pass on your question or suggestion (just **

**don`t be super negative about me I can guarantee she **

**won`t be happy about it) anyways I`d better finish up **

**here before I`m so tired I can`t fall asleep (yes that can **

**happen believe me I know) anyways until next time **

**Xterminater out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**_ Airstrip Hector, Los Angeles _

_California, Cpt. James Styles, Callsign Spectre 1-5, 0900 _

_hours, May 2__nd__ 2047._ I thought what I`d see on the

monitors back at base was horrifying this well was about

ten times worse there wasn`t a single building left in one

piece all of them where collapsed in some with pieces of

aircraft sticking out not to mention the piles of rubble and

dead civilians lying all over the roads and sidewalks and

this was all before we landed which hadn`t been smooth

courtesy of the lone TDC sniper who put a rocket through

my port engine and almost made us crash into a half

collapsed skyscraper along with leaving me and my men

with serious wounds most of which required stitching,

and so while I sat in a chair and the medic for Karma 2-6

which was the marine unit attached to this blocking point

stitched me up I could help but wonder if I was meant to

die in this one that`s when my co-pilot rushed in

frantically waving a fax and hollering at the top of his

lungs "they`re all gone all of `em" I looked at him with a

questioning look before replying "just calm done Jones"

and so he half sat half fell against the wall gasping for

breath so I waited until he caught his breath "what

happened who`s gone?" I asked Jones looked at me with a

stunned look "everyone on the Fuller" now is was my turn

to be surprised "you mean our carrier the USS Fuller I

thought they were in port?" again Jones looked at me

"they where and these fuckers sunk them anyway took

about fifteen hundred navy boys with them too" I sat back

too stunned for words and that's when an alarm went off.

Me and Jones both looked at each other when an

desperate announcement came over comms "to any units

in Los Angeles this is Echo 3-5 Broken Arrow I repeat

Broken Arrow we are overrun" I looked at Jones who was

already halfway to the door so I leapt out of my chair just

as the doc had finished my stitching and ran after him

jumping over several wounded Marines and piles of

boxes before running outside to the airstrip and the rest of

my crew who were working on the Vtol and as soon as I

got to them I waved them over, "is she ready to fly yet?"

Jackson my communications officer looked at me

quizzically "almost sir except for the steering column

which is sticking making banking real difficult why?"

"A Broken Arrow call came in from Echo 3-5 closest to

them" then Marcus my tail gunner chimed in "you mean

we`re going to rescue them sir?" I looked at him "that`s

exactly what we`re going to do Marcus" I looked at my

crew who had all gone silent obviously debating the idea

then Jones stepped up "count me in sir" I nodded then

Marcus stepped up "my brothers are in that unit count me

in too" I then looked at Johnson who finally spoke "I`ve

never been to a Broken Arrow call but I lost my brother to

one I guess I might as well who knows maybe we`ll meet

after today count me in sir" I nodded before turning and

climbing into the cockpit followed shortly after by Jones,

then Marcus, then Johnson before firing up the turbo

props and lifting the Vtol gently into the morning sky.

_Blocking Point Domino, Eastern Los Angeles Suburbs, _

_Cpl. Alexis Smith, Callsign Echo 3-5, 0910 hours May 2__nd_

_2047._ It was silent or at least that`s all I heard I could see

Sgt. Cass yelling at me but I couldn`t hear him all I

remember was a white trail headed right for me before

being knocked off my feet and the world going black then

I heard distant sounds slowly getting louder and louder

then I heard what Sgt. Cass was saying "corporal are you

alright, are you all right?" I looked at him before speaking

"I`m fine sarge I can hear again" he smiled at my faint

attempt at humor before speaking "good you see that M2

over there" I looked where he was pointing and sure

enough about a hundred yards in front of the half

destroyed hotel we`d been contesting was an M2 50 cal

propped up on sandbags the former gunner lying near it

with no upper torso I looked at him "what about it sir" he

smiled again "you ever shoot one before corporal" now it

was my turn to smile, "no sir sarge" I replied then Sgt.

Cass was about to say something when his head just

disappeared into red mist followed by an ear splitting

bang this was enough to send me flying into cover

behind a destroyed car when my squadmate called over

the radio "this is Smith I got eyes on a hostile sniper he`s

on the fifth floor with a 50 cal I`m gonn…" and again

there was an ear splitting bang and I knew my brother

was down then I realized it was quiet so I looked around

before realizing the rest of my squad had fallen back or

was dead and in the chaos had left me behind "just

freaking great" I muttered to myself when I heard bushes

rustling and I swung around weapon raised "who calm

down Smith it`s me Louis" came a male voice I

recognized I looked him right in the eye "I thought you

guys left" he smiled as bullets began flying from the

bushes at the hotel before replying "we did before we

realized we left someone important behind" I smiled at

him before turning my attention to the hotel it was time

to end this and for good. **Authors Note: Hey guys **

**Xterminater here and here`s your cliffhanger I was **

**going to end this chapter differently but then I got the **

**idea in my head and well, anyway on with my normal **

**update style (A): Again I`d like to extend my thanks to **

**anonymous reviewer DancingLobster for the reviews **

**especially because they`re constructive instead of **

**random hateful gibberish it means a lot especially to **

**have you say I`m the best writer you`ve found so far it **

**means a lot it also brightened up my day especially **

**since it`s been snowing on and off here since the end of **

**October (but that`s better than last year when there **

**was snow on the ground a couple days after my **

**birthday) also because I don`t consider myself a truly **

**awesome writer yet (note I said yet) also because I **

**don`t like posting stuff that isn`t good and I have **

**somewhat of a lack in self confidence (again that`s **

**attributed to my dark past) no I don`t mean I`ve done **

**horrible things in my past instead I`ve a had horrible **

**things done to me in my past much like Xterminater **

**has (okay not that horrible but not great by any **

**means), also I pretty sure I figured out why some bad **

**memories are resurfacing I believe it to be a side effect **

**of being so stressed out so I`ll try to work on de-**

**stressing myself no this doesn`t mean I`m going to **

**write less I`m actually hoping to write more (this **

**dependant on if my mind will come up with new ideas **

**or not). (B): My darling co-author I believe I`ve been **

**neglecting you in these updates haven`t I (just kidding) **

**anyway thank you for letting me know your almost **

**done with Chp 2 for Redemption (and for somehow **

**finding the time to write it) it means I can get on with **

**Chp 3 assuming I can get some good ideas rolling **

**around (hopefully your chapter will give me some) **

**also I don`t know why I feel it`s imperative to say this **

**but I do in case some people with perverted minds are **

**reading this no me and XDioxideX aren`t more than **

**good friends (sadly we live too far apart so it would be **

**very difficult to be anything more and no I`m not **

**talking about the perverted stuff) just to be universally **

**clear (C): If you have any ideas or OC`s for me again **

**please review or PM me or my co-author and let **

**me/her know it would be very much appreciated (after **

**all this I don`t know why you readers don`t just talk to **

**me I mean DancingLobster did and didn`t get his head **

**bit off) which reminds me you really need an account **

**DancingLobster besides there free to make and then **

**we could talk mostly hassle free and I`d really like that (D): Also thank you to another **

**guest reviewer for your ****review it means a lot also please check out my other works and my co-authors too, **

**anyways that`s all the time I`ve got until next time ****Xterminater out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** [Tracking: Phoenix 3-5…] [Location: San

Francisco, USA…] [Objective: Secure/Destroy the

Goldengate Bridge…], As we roared over the bridge our

Vtol was buffeted by explosions as anti air missiles

exploded all around turning the sky into a series of never

ending orange flashes then I was thrown off my feet as

our Vtol was slammed full force by a missile and the next

thing I felt we were falling and breaking apart at the same

time so I desperately reached out and pulled the main cord

for my parachute but it was jammed and as I flailed for

the emergency I felt a sharp pain rip through my side as I

hit a vehicle before tumbling off and landing face first

onto the pavement and so I lay there for several seconds

trying to force myself up but my arms kept giving out and

that`s when I heard rather the felt the downed jet

screeching toward me and before I could move another

pain rang through my head and everything went black. I

lay there in total blackness when I saw a light slowly

growing brighter and I also started to become aware of

noise and I bolt upright and my eye`s popped open before

shutting to stop my head throbbing then I slowly reopened

them to take in the scene all around me were my TDC

comrades many of who were laying there in pools of

blood and riddled with bullets while the survivors huddled

behind destroyed american MRAP`s and so ignoring my

refocusing body I got up and ran towards them only to

succeed at tripped and face planting at the feet of one of

then who dragged me into cover, I looked up to him

smiling and I realized it was my squad leader "sir but I

thought you and the others…" I trailed off when he shook

my shoulder and I looked back at him then he spoke "plan

went to shit they had AA MRAP`s sitting all over the

bridge they were waiting" then a bullet whizzed over his

head making him duck "what now then?" I asked while

bending over to pick up a G40 off a fallen comrade and

then I noticed my commander looked grim "we`re pinned

down by an MRAP with a GAU-12 50 cal minigun there

is an airdrop of RPG`s about twenty meters ahead but

there in the kill zone and we haven`t been able to open up

a flaking route to get to them" he said before poking his

head out of cover and that`s when I noticed something,

"look at that" I said excitedly so my commander turned

and saw it to "of course amazing observation corporal if

we can get to that nest we`ll be able to turn that Javelin

against it`s creators" he looked at me more seriously now

"I`ve got your back corporal don`t mess this up" he said

before turning and whispering orders to the rest of the

guys who all nodded and readied their weapons. I didn`t

need the order instead the second my last comrade nodded

I leaped up and rolled out of cover then ran as fast as

possible sliding into an overturned SUV whilst 50 cal

rounds blew away chunks of cement where I had been

seconds ago then I turned and nodded to my commander

who tossed a smoke grenade into the line of fire which

exploded on impact and created a billowing cloud of

smoke which my comrades ran through before taking

cover in the area surrounding me, I peeked around the

SUV and saw the Javelin sitting ten meters away and

knew if I ran fast enough I`d be there in fifteen seconds

and so praying for a miracle I hurled myself out of cover

and ran like a cheetah towards the nest and heard the

whining noise of a minigun spinning up and realized I had

moved out of the smoke screen but that was dissipating so

I kept running intent on reaching my goal even as bits of

asphalt and concrete blew around me determined to reach

my goal when I was knocked flying the last five feet into

the rocket nest and landed hard before being consumed by

blackness. Again I lay in total blackness but I was much

more quickly recovering for within a few seconds things

where becoming clearer and clearer and I realized where I

lay and then felt searing pain in my left side and looked

down to see a crumpled 7.62mm round embedded only

inches from my body and I realized there must be snipers

somewhere on the bridge then turned to see my comrades

sheltered behind the numerous vehicles that lay on the

bridge whilst my commander lay slumped over some

sandbags with half his head missing and his brains

literally leaking onto the ground, I shuddered and then

remembered what I wasn`t doing so I hauled myself into a

crouching position to see the enemy MRAP still parked

where is was firing at something but what and that`s when

I noticed more groups of my comrades moving up the

bridge supported by one LAV which was taking a beating

meaning the MRAP was firing Armor Piercing Incendiary

rounds not enough to destroy the LAV but enough to

severely damage it thereby ruining it`s combat potential,

noticing this I turned and grabbed the Javelin I`d seen but

discovered to my horror it only had one round left and

this had to fired in direct attack mode otherwise girders on

the bridge might detonate it before it hit the target vehicle

so I took the last rocket and loaded it into the launcher

before hefting the launcher onto my shoulder then

selected direct attack mode before pressing the firing

button but nothing happened causing me to panic and

press the button again but still nothing, then I faintly

heard my comrades yelling "get down!" right before

multiple explosions shook the area followed by flames

and shockwaves which torn through me and threw me to

the ground and I felt the blood filling my lungs and

pouring out of me onto the ground and I as I lay there

while everything around me dimmed and sounds died

away I heard the buzzing of a fired Gatling before and

A10 passed through my dimming vision this was the last

thing I saw before the world went black and quiet. **Authors Note: Hey guys Xterminater here and yes **

**before you all start I know it`s been a while since I **

**updated this story so I busted my butt to finish this **

**chapter and let you guys know what`s going on up in **

**sometimes cold but always beautiful Canada, by the **

**time you read this is probably going to be really close **

**to New Years and this is because I have to go to the **

**local library to upload these and they`re closed until **

**Friday so I cannot upload till then but rest assured **

**when the reopen I will post this chapter and then get **

**on with Chp 5&6 for this story before doing Chp 3 for **

**Redemption also to my darling co-author I miss **

**talking to via PM though I know Christmas and New **

**Years are family oriented holidays so you`re probably **

**very busy with your family but hopefully we`ll be able **

**to talk more sometime after New Years now on with **

**my update, (A): After New Years story uploading will **

**slow dramatically for those of you who a new readers **

**and don`t know I`m still going to be in high school for **

**two more years but since we moved in October, (don`t **

**ever**** move that month it`s a very bad idea) my mom **

**and I decided to wait till school starts in January to **

**sign me up no some of you are probably wondering **

**(my darling co-author included?) why I didn`t **

**mention my father in that well I`ll get to explaining **

**why I didn`t another time some of you might be able **

**to put some scenarios as to why together but I`ll still **

**explain only not on a holiday. (B): For those of you **

**wondering why it took me a lot longer to finish this **

**chapter that`s because I hit a bit of writers block and **

**lost one of my sources of inspiration which for those of **

**you who want to know was CoD: Black Ops 2 because **

**many of my offline matches inspired me with good **

**writing ideas and yes I said offline I`m not connected **

**to Xbox Live but rest assured I`m working on it (albeit **

**slowly), and during a nine day period of extreme **

**weather up here I`m talking some places hitting -51 **

**celcius with wind-chill as a daytime high my disc got a **

**major crack in it and everything became unreadable **

**but very recently an old friends of mine mom whom **

**my mom knew dropped by with some stuff for us and **

**offered to take my disc into to get a replacement and I **

**should have said replacement by about the same day I **

**post this I`m just not going to be playing it as often **

**mainly cause I won`t have the time to anymore. (C): I **

**keep forgetting to do this but know that I remember **

**I`ll do it for those of you who want to get in touch but **

**don`t have FanFiction accounts I have accounts a **

**couple other accounts that you can hit me up on **

**(Google+: David "The Xterminater" Howlett) **

**(Twitter: IamXterminater) (DeviantArt: Xterminater) **

**(YouTube: The Xterminater) **

**and for those of you wondering why the names are **

**different for the first three it`s because my G+ and YT **

**accounts were created before my FanFiction account **

**and someone else on twitter was using Xterminater& **

**TheXterminater so I had to use the one listed. (D): **

**Now I`d like to clarify some things for newcomers to **

**my stories 1: Me and my co-author XDioxideX are **

**NOT**** anything more than good friends I`ve said it **

**before but because I don`t know any of you new **

**readers or if you have perverted minds I`ll clarify it **

**again, also the fact that for us to be anything more **

**would be rather difficult because we live in different **

**countries me in Canada and she`s in the States. 2: I`m **

**going to be rewriting my first two and maybe my third **

**stories sometime in the future because an old friend **

**who read them expressed confusion about the plot and **

**I don`t like confusing my readers. 3: My stories are **

**subject to my schedule I`m not an Internet gremlin **

**and neither is my co-author I have a life outside the **

**Internet albeit a rough one but a life so don`t expect **

**weekly updates to stories unless it`s the holidays or **

**summertime and even then don`t always expect them. **

**4: If you wish to post a review or send me a PM with **

**suggestions on my story they ****MUST**** be constructive or **

**I will ignore them or if they be really mean I will **

**either respond or my co-author will and by the way no **

**ones had the guts to leave mean messages but I`ll **

**guarantee my co-authors response will not be friendly **

**nor will mine if circumstances require. (E): Now with **

**out of the way I`m going to wrap this up thank you to **

**anyone who leaves a review for this story I will **

**respond in an author note of update chapter if the **

**needs arises ASAP that`s all for now Happy Holidays **

**to all of you readers out there Xterminater out.**


End file.
